A Portal!
by Megan-REDD2
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian come a cross a strange portal that takes them to 2012. One chapter story not meant to get awards. Enjoy.


**A/N: Warning : This short story features under-aged drinking, nude women, a nude Grell, a very sexy Seby. You've been warned. Enjoy. Also, it's best to read this while listening to the song "Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeah's(A-Track remix)"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. :(**

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian stumbled through the weird portal. They emerged and stood in front of a huge mansion very similar to Ciel's. In fact. It _was_ Ciel's manor. It was surrounded by these bright, flashing lights.

"What the hell?" Ciel said.

Loud deep rumbles escaped from the house. Sebastian and Ciel shared similar looks of utter confusion.

"Young Master, would you like me to investigate?" Sebastian asked his young lord. Ciel was still flabbergasted at the situation. _'Who would have thought we would end up in an entirely different world just by walking through a portal.'_

"Y-yes..go ahead. I'll be here." Ciel said clutching his head.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said before starting towards the pulsing mansion.

When Sebastian reached the doors of the manor, he could feel vibrations just standing near the door. Loud...sounds came from the house. A very strange melody. Like music but awful and loud. Electronic. With a tug on the large doors, the large wood doors slowly opened.

Sebastian's red eyes widened at the sight.

Colorful lights flashed all over. Women danced in skimpy outfits. Glitter covered the floor. And the sound was much louder. It seemed it's source was a very glowy table on the top center part of the staircase. A tall man stood over the table pressing buttons and holding some device to his ear. His white hair in his eyes and down his body. He wore an odd sleeveless shirt.

_The Undertaker?_

Then that chimey and annoying familiar voice...

"BASSY!"

Sebastian flinched at the voice and turned to see a very...feminine looking Grell Sutcliff. He actually looked female!

"Welcome to 2012 my love." Grell said in an oddly suggestive voice.

"What is going on? Me and the young master walked through the portal at the crime scene and ended up in this atrocious place." Sebastian said. Fighting off a creeping head ache due to loud music.

"Your in the future Bassy! I planned this party for you. I created the portal and the fake crime scene to lead you guys here! It was a clever plan wouldn't you say? I personally love it here! There's all sorts of things to do and they have medical procedures that can make men full women! Seeee Bassy!" Grell shouted then lifted his already revealing blouse to show a pair of large ample breasts.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he flushed. Grell winked at the demon then replaced his shirt. "I'll have Meyrin take care of you!" Grell said calling over Meyrin...

'_MEYRIN!' _Sebastian's thoughts yelled as he saw the very attractive female approach. She had her long burgundy curled over an exposed shoulder. Her breasts with pushed up quite nicely underneath a tight black dress.

"Yes Grell?" She said in a slightly calmer accent with a sweet smile. A lot less shouty.

"Take care of my Bassy would you?" Grell said with a sly smile and a wink.

"Oh! Oh, I will." Meyrin said with a grin. She grabbed Sebastian's arm and tugged him into another part of the room. Sebastian, to confused with all the sounds and events, let the woman drag him around.

"Okay, first lose this." Meyrin said snatching Sebastian's coat.

"Then this." She said removing his tie.

"And these." She said pulling off his gloves.

"Lastly this." She said tugging his shirt free from being tucked neatly then un-buttoning the top three buttons exposing smooth pale skin.

"There we go! Perfect! Now here, drink this." Meyrin said handing his a clear liquid. Before he could protest she threw the plastic cup against his lips forcing him to drink. His eyes widened and he wiped his mouth.

* * *

**_meanwhile_**

"I'm gonna check this out for myself." Ciel said marching toward the mansion.

Once in side he widened his eyes in shock.

"What the f-?" He exclaimed but before he could finish his top hat was snatched from the top of his head. "Hey!" He yelled. He turned to find who snatched his hat and saw, "Lizzy?" Ciel said.

There the little blonde stood wearing his top hat. Long straight blonde hair fell long past her chest. She wore a very sparkly, very _pink_ dress.

"Looking for something Ciel~" She sang. Ciel blushed. "W-what are you doing here in this mad house?" Ciel said over the music. "Why silly! This is no mad house! This is a party. Hehe!" She giggled.

'_Some bloody party.' _Ciel thought. Ciel took in his surroundings. People were everywhere. Strangely familiar looking people too. Like a parallel universe. And all the women were dressed like sluts. Strangly attractive sluts. In the corner of the room, he saw a cloudly looking area. Sitting on the large couch surrounded by nearly naked women, sure enough was Lao. He was smoking some substance. Ciel tried looking past all the dancing people but just could not find Sebastian.

"Lizzy. Have you seen-what?" Ciel stopped mid-sentence when he located his butler. Shirtless, surrounded by women with little cat ears atop their heads and tails coming from the skimpy shorts they were wearing.

"Good god, did these women raid Alois's closet or something?" Ciel said in shock. Lizzy giggled.

"No silly thats just the style! Speaking of style I have an outfit for you~" Lizzy sang grabbing Ciel's hand before he could flee.

The two returned, Ciel wearing skinny jeans and a light pink button up dress shirt half unbuttoned with a black vest. A miniature top hat on his head.

"Lizzy these trousers are the devil." Ciel said frustrated shuffling in the tight pants. "Speak of the devil~" Lizzy said as a very exposed Sebastian strolled up. A stupid smile on his face.

"Young Master...IS'NT THIS GREAT? HAHAHA!" Sebastian yelled out of character. Whatever Meyrin slipped into his drink is really potent.

"Sebastian was is wrong with you?" Ciel said in shock.

"Oh, me? I got laid! By a cat!" Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel yelled.

"Well, what kind of butler would I be if I _didn't _sleep with sexy cat women?"

* * *

As the night progressed the mood got more and more excited. Sebastian got laid by cat women. Ciel experienced underaged drinking and learned how to D.J. Grell became an official stripper.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian woke up in a bed. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was shirtless...and his right, a cat woman. And to his left, A naked Grell Sutcliff.

_'Not as revolting as I expected..' _Sebastian thought as he looked at the naked Grell's large breasts before crawling out of bed. He made his way to the washroom and looked in the full length mirror.

"Bloody hell." He said as he looked at himself. He had cat ears on top of his head and had lip stick marks all over his pale,muscular,slender...sexy body. He also noticed a row of numbers written on his thigh with little paw prints by it. _'Sexy cat woman.' _He thought as he left the bathroom.

He wandered into the main room, that was trashed. Glitter all over the floors and streamers all over the chandelier. Plastic cups littered the floor.

"Hmm. There's nearly as many cup's as there are nude women." He said stepping over a busty blonde asleep on the floor.

The Undertaker was asleep slumped over his turn tables.

In the center of the room on the floor, he found his young master. He had cat whiskers drawn on his face. He wore only a feather boa and underwear.

He scooped him up and made his way to the door.

"Note to self. 'Never walk through suspicious looking portals again..'"

**theend.**

**A/N: This story was obviously not meant to be good. I wrote it in like, 20 minutes and I haven't slept in 36 hours. Forgive me. But do bask in Bassy's sexiness...^_^**


End file.
